Aladdin
Aladdin Mustaphar (AreYouNormalBass) is a protagonist in "The Sixth Sense". Aladdin is incredibly loyal to those he befriends, although he is not often the best as showing it or protecting said relationships. Aladdin is also incredibly paranoid and sometimes a little cowardly due to his powers - seeing the truth behind every tiny lie; how often ordinary people lie, since a very young age, can shake up a person. Because of this, Aladdin can be very close-minded and become reluctant to trust people. Power Ability to see 'the truth', and make anyone believe his own lie it's not totally without suspicion. Although, in rare occasions, Aladdin's vision is blurred. When Aladdin feels passionately about something, he can choose not to believe the truth and put himself in denial - which explains why he believed Jasmine was to blame for his capture in the underworld, and why he never discovered what Annie Hughes was hiding (her daughter) - as he chose not to see it. Timeline Character Past so far *Not much is known about Aladdin's childhood. *Aladdin was a very lower class citizen and tried to keep it that way in order to stay under the radar. *Despite the class differences, Aladdin and Jasmine have been friends for a long time. *Aladdin tried to break Jasmine out of Ramesses' captivity but his plan failed, resulting in his employment within The Kent Mansley Government. *During his time in The Government Workforce, Aladdin wrote a total of three letters to Megara. *While working for The Government, Aladdin formed friendships with others, such as Annie Hughes and Quasimodo. *Aladdin goes on a 'control' mission to find and hunt down a man causing trouble near an isolated village. During this mission Annie and Aladdin are shot; but Aladdin just gets shot in the arm, while Annie is shot in the back and put in a coma. *The Government tried to kill Aladdin for multiple reasons: convicted of treason as he intended to conspire with Megara against The Government, was blamed for Annie Hughes's hospitalisation, blamed for revealing their location by writing to Megara, and Hades had made a deal with Kent Mansley and told him of his treachery. *Aladdin was saved from drowning after Kent Mansley's attempt to kill him by Hades. *Aladdin was captured by Hades as a result of Jasmine's deal to have Aladdin if she betrayed her own kind. ' ' Current Situation *Aladdin is now being held captive in the Underworld due to Jasmine's deal with Hades. Aladdin is constantly being offered deals to join forces with Hades, but he refuses every time as he fears for his friends on the surface. Relationships [[Jasmine|'Jasmine']] Jasmine is the most important thing in Aladdin’s life, although he often manages to value this so much he ruins everything else - he has too often stayed too long with her or gotten into too much trouble because of his inability to get his priorities straight. Ever since a young age the two have been best friends, and it pained him to see her trapped in her own home. When he failed to help her, he was incredibly disappointed with himself. Once his plan for escape failed, Aladdin felt as if half of his own self had been snatched away, and the other half was in chains. Freedom was one of the things Aladdin valued most and Jasmine was the other – now without either, Aladdin began to think how useful he was to anyone, debating whether he could help Megara or just be a further hindrance. He has had strong feelings for Jasmine, but rarely let this slip, as he was afraid of how Jasmine would react and whether it would put their friendship in danger. After all, if she didn’t feel the same, Aladdin would see this instantly and it would break his heart. Once saved from drowning, Aladdin decided to help Megara, his prime objective to find Jasmine – but it was cut short as Hades found him. Enraged and jumping to the conclusion that Jasmine did this due to his failure, Aladdin’s self-doubt, anger and hurt that had been building up ever since he was employed in The Government was thrown at Jasmine. Rather than trying to see the truth, his self-righteousness got in the way and he ran away from what could have been the horrifying truth. Shortly after, the guilt ate away at him and was desperate to apologise to her. But it was too late, Eris had possessed her. Now Aladdin is heartbroken and believing himself to be utterly useless, messing up every opportunity he has come across. Jasmine was gone. That wasn’t the Jasmine he knew, trusted...and loved. She was long gone and he knew that it was his own fault for letting it happen. If he hadn’t snapped at her in the first place, if he had thought out a better plan, by god, he would have avoided all of this, and be free with her, right this moment. But it was gone. This was never going to happen and never will happen. She deserved better. He was a failure, who has never done right. Whenever things went well, it was soon screwed up. Aladdin pledged, to wherever Jasmine could go, wherever and whatever would happen to her, he would not let her get hurt. Not again. He was going to rescue her, or at least die trying, as soon as he could. He would not fall to the likes of Hades or Eris. And he was going to love her. [[Annie Hughes|'Annie Hughes']] (Deceased) The first hunter Aladdin encountered. Aladdin always knew there was something wrong with Annie. A gaping hole and a deep, deep sadness that ran through her. Knowing that suffering could only heal once untouched, he turns a blind eye to her past, staying ignorant of her daughter and husband. He saw this tragedy as an explanation for her bitter and cold behaviour, and never judged her. Sympathising with her in her obvious loss of a loved one, Aladdin pursues her as a friend. Once the two knew how to get around each other, Aladdin began to respect Annie as an older sister, and was confided in about her husband’s death. Aladdin was always there for Annie to talk to – and they both knew they would stand up for each other. But Aladdin never told Annie that he was trying to reveal Government secrets to Megara in order to assist the revolution, in fear that Annie may rebuke him as a friend. Soon a mission arrives – find someone who is causing problems, heading towards an isolated village. Aladdin, along with Annie, Quasimodo and Tiana set off on horseback before happening upon multiple dead bodies. He knew it was bad news, right from the start he knew. Quasimodo was failing to cope with the image of such death; while Tiana and Annie soldiered on, shrugging it off. How could they have simply walked on? Aladdin looks at Quasimodo, grabs his horse’s reins and tries to put on a brave face. He has to be strong. How has he not gotten used to this? After all this time? This was his life. He couldn’t afford empathy. Death was a common acquaintance. They end up splitting up. But as soon as his back was turned - bullets flew, blood spilling, screams filling the air. The man ran off, but they couldn’t catch him. Quasimodo was kneeling beside a body and by the time Aladdin had reached them, Annie had lost conciousness - she'd been shot. It was Quasimodo who called for help – and it was only until Aladdin was kneeling beside Annie, trying to stop the bleeding, he realised he was bleeding himself – was shot in the arm. Aladdin was healed quickly – Milo Thatch was a good doctor, but Annie was clinging to a shred of life as it was. She was bedridden, in a coma, and Aladdin prayed that she didn’t leave – she was, despite conflicting opinions on Megara, his best friend there. He couldn't let her go. The news of Annie's death was devestating to Aladdin. The greif hit him hard and he is struggling to keep his head up - he planned to find her killer as soon as he was free. [[Tiana|'Tiana']] Aladdin and Tiana clashed when they started to know each other. Often when getting into conversations, their two incredibly headstrong personalities would not agree, especially on issues regarding The Government and Megara, and it would result in arguing. Due to this, Aladdin didn’t spend much time ‘reading her’, and it was only until Aladdin found out about Tiana’s past he understood her, and began to realise that he had no right to argue about her opinions, and that she had suffered and experienced far more than he had. The two soon began to form a love-hate relationship, him and Quasimodo often bugging and tormenting her about trivial things, but all remaining the best of friends. Aladdin often wondered how Tiana and him became friends and what she ever saw in him that was likable, but knew she had a good heart and that they were in the same paradox. Aladdin was often the one who would hold back from Tiana when she was upset – and would just listen to her. She intrigued him, that was for sure, and he would often already know what was wrong before she told him anyway. He got the feeling Tiana never really trusted him – but he never took offence, as lying is part of who he was, and he was trying to sabotage The Government from the inside. Aladdin did not approve of Tiana’s relationship with Moses, knowing about them from the beginning due to his gift. He didn’t trust Moses, and didn’t trust who he decided to work for either. This created further tension between Tiana and Aladdin, although Tiana knew that Aladdin was just doing this because he wanted to protect her and not get hurt. [[Quasimodo|'Quasimodo']] Aladdin introduced Quasimodo to the rest of his hunter group when they joined, and instantly got on, despite Aladdin often having to go against Quasimodo due to The Government’s orders. The two confided in each other as fellow pro-revolutionists, knowing about each others letters to Megara, but the time came when Aladdin when he had to use Quasimodo to help Kent Mansley. Quasimodo however, understood Aladdin’s predicament and didn’t blame him for betrayal, to Aladdin’s great relief, believing that their trust would have been destroyed. Aladdin always knew that despite his powers and brash exterior, Quasimodo was incredibly fragile, sweet-natured and sensitive. He also saw that he had feelings for Tiana, but never told anyone or let Quasimodo know that he knew. He told Quasimodo about Jasmine – the one thing that stopped him from running away, and he assures that Quasimodo will one day find someone that will love him as much as he loves them. Aladdin always preferred Quasimodo to Moses – so you can see whose side he will back when he learns about the whole love triangle thing, but that might change once he finds out about Hades' involvement.. When Aladdin was separated from The Government, he was increasingly upset that he had left Quasimodo without anyone to confide in and worried that he'd struggle by himself. Aladdin often saw himself as an older brother to him. Milo Thatch Only having met Milo once, Aladdin has great respect for the man. Aladdin knew that despite his own story, Milo still wants to help the world and has ended up on the wrong side of the war – and the fact that he is looking after Annie just increases his trust for Milo; although that isn't much, after all, he works for The government. He does, however, believe that only Milo, is the right man to watch over Annie while he is not there for her. Kent Mansley Aladdin despises Mansley to the core. He knows that Mansley will go to extraordinary lengths to push his views to the forefront and it is solely his fault for pretty much everything that has gone wrong in Aladdin's life. Aladdin doesn’t understand why or how Annie can even remotely see a not-evil side to Mansley. Hades Aladdin sees Hades as an improvement to Mansley, but not by much. He sees that Hades values him more and that he has kept Jasmine alive and well, which is a good sign. However, Aladdin soon finds out via his gift that Hades is incredibly manipulative and has made deals with anyone and everyone – that always turn out in his favour, and usually worse for others. This makes Aladdin determined to not give in to him, no matter what offers he makes, as he wants to keep himself out of zombie-state Jasmine and not harm anyone else. Eris Aladdin, despite seeing something likable in her character, hates Eris. He assumes her to be cruel as she often taunts him about how Jasmine doesn’t need him anymore, which just deepens his pain. He cannot be bothered to see her truths, as he believes she is not worth good judgment. Other Characters Esmeralda through Hades, impartial Ramesses to be confused with [[Quasimodo/Rameses|Quasimodo/Ramesses]. Aladdin despised Moses's adoptive brother for imprisoning Jasmine and handing him over to The Government] Videos ﻿thumb|left|300px|Part Onethumb|300px|right|Part Two thumb|300px|left|Part Threethumb|300px|right|Part Four thumb|300px|right|Aladdin recalls the mission that eventually led to Annie's death thumb|300px|left|Part 5 thumb|300px|right|Aladdin in the underworld